This invention relates generally to stabilizers for fifth-wheel or kingpin trailers.
Various types of recreational vehicles and other trailers are supported and stabilized after the recreational vehicle or trailer has been detached from the towing truck or vehicle.
Certain recreational vehicles and other trailers are coupled to the towing truck or vehicle using a fifth-wheel coupling. A fifth-wheel coupling includes a kingpin mounted to the front of the trailer positioned to engage a pin-receiving coupler, called a fifth wheel, on the rear of the towing vehicle. The fifth-wheel receives and retains the kingpin forming the trailer coupling. Typically, a portion of the trailer with the kingpin extends forward over a rear portion of the towing vehicle to engage the fifth-wheel. Thus, the front section of a fifth-wheel trailer extends in an unsupported and possibly unbalanced condition when the recreational vehicle or trailer is detached from the towing truck.
In the past, kingpin stabilizers were installed by setting the legs of a stabilizer on the ground, then raising a connection piece into place around the kingpin.
Disclosed is a kingpin stabilizer comprising a kingpin-retaining bracket and telescoping legs extending from the pin-retaining bracket.
A method of stabilizing a kingpin is disclosed comprising steps of engaging a kingpin-retaining bracket of a kingpin stabilizer onto a kingpin, and extending telescoping legs extending from the kingpin-retaining bracket forming a tripod beneath the kingpin such that each telescoping leg contacts the ground.